Discovering Macy
by kaylee-bella
Summary: A one night stand with Edward leaves Bella devastated as she is left to suffer the consequences alone. Will Edward ever make it right? Adopted from Genesis26. Co-writen with CullenxVamp.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to the genius that is Stephanie Meyer.

Author's note: This story is dedicated to CullenxVamp, my friend and co-writer, Genesis 26 who we adopted this from and everyone who reads this.

Bella POV

I would never forget the day that altered life as I knew it. In fact, I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Alice, Rosalie, and I had all crammed into my bathroom waiting three minutes for the sign that would decide my fate. _Would it be a plus or a negative_? My whole world changed that day, the day I saw that plus appear. That day I became a mother, and not just a teenager.

"Mommy," Macy called, as she pulled on my shirt.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I'm hungry, I want a sandwich."

"Sure, I'll make you one as soon as you say the magic word," I said.

"Please," she sang.

"Good girl," I praised, as I made my way to the kitchen.

She was the reason for my existence, my world. I had never thought I could love anyone as much as I do her. The day that I found out I was pregnant with her; I went to tell Edward, her dad and my one night stand. My first and last sexual encounter. I now knew from experience, that certain consequences can follow sex and I was in no rush t have more kids. I was nervous all the way to his building. I couldn't help but worry about what his reaction would be. _Would he be angry at me? Would he be happy? Would he take me in his arms and ravish me? _All these thoughts swirled in my head but they all stopped when I saw him. I was about to rush to him, when I saw that he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by the most beautiful blonde I have ever seen, besides Rosalie. _Was he married? I hadn't seen a ring on his finger but maybe he had taken it off. _Regardless of his marital status, the fact was I had slept with someone who wasn't mine to sleep with. I couldn't separate them by revealing my situation. He may have been an asshole, but she was innocent in all this. She didn't deserve to get hurt. _He_ was somebody else's. The thought twisted like a knife in my gut. I ran away from my life that day. I never went back to UW. I couldn't deal with the chance of seeing him again. I had been back to visit Charlie, but I didn't roam outside of Forks.

It had been three long years since that day; Renee flew out on the first available flight and whisked my away to Phoenix to live with her and Phil. I had still kept in touch with Alice and Rose. They stood by and supported me through everything. I was so proud of them. They were both getting ready to graduate from UW. As for me, I was graduating from ASU. I had still been living with Renee and Phil in Scottsdale, Arizona. Phil had finally made it big; he was the pitcher for the Arizona Diamondbacks. Life had been great; I had everything that I wanted, well besides him. But I couldn't have him, he already belonged to someone. I had been in love with him since the first time I ran into him. There was something about him that intrigued me and compelled me to get to know him and be closer to him. At first I thought it was because he was my first, I know that there is always a special place in your heart for your first, but after three years the ache I feel in my heart every time I think his name hasn't subsided. I know it is love. But he betrayed me by making me believe I was special, and I betrayed him by keeping this secret from him. I could not go back now. It was too late. The ringing of the phone broke me from my self-pity induced stupor. I managed to grab it before the answer machine picked up.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice practically shrieked down the phone.

"Hi Alice. We are just hanging around the house today, enjoying the Arizona heat."

"Sounds boring but whatever. I called because I wanted to make sure that you are still coming up for mine and Rose's graduation?"

"Of course, I will be there. I am so proud of you girls; I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've already talked to my mom and Phil, and they are going to keep Macy with them for the 4 days that I am up there. Macy really wants to come to see you and Rose, but you two will be down here the next weekend so it seems pointless to drag her across the country."

"Are you sure you are ready to do this? You know he is graduating too?" she said, softly.

"I am bound to run into him sooner or later, Alice. I don't think I will ever be ready for this, but if I have to do it I would rather it be under my terms. I can prepare this way, it won't catch me by surprise plus I won't have Macy with me. Besides I made this mess and its time I clean it up."

"As long as you are sure, Bella .Just email me your flight info and I'll be there to pick you up."

Once I no longer had Alice to distract me, my thoughts began to creep back to him. I shook my head to clear them and gave myself a mental pep talk. _Everything is going to be okay. What's the worst that can happen?_

Author's note: If anyone is looking for someone to Beta their stories let me know. I am interested in Beta'ing more stories. Also anyone who reviews will get a teaser of the next chapter. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions let me know. Thanks for reading.

Kayleigh xx


End file.
